This Supernatural Crap Sucks
by Grave Bells
Summary: The fabulous Five go camping and do a little bit of Ghost contacting. Odd has a swearing Problem. Rated for Language. ONeShot again


**This Supernatural Crap Sucks**

(A/N: This is seriously screwed up. I don't own Code: Lyoko. That'd be Moonscoop and Antefilms job. But I do own Suna and Cyric They're actually two of my TNBC characters. Shadow Wolves to be exact. Also my creation Oh, and they're all 15 and up.)

"Who's up for CAAAMMPPPINNNG!" Odd yelled at lunch Saturday afternoon. "After all, no more classes for the rest of the day." Jeremy looked up from his drink; Ulrich halted his fork before putting it in his mouth; Yumi blinked; Aelita tilted her head.

"Camping?" she asked, everyone resuming their consumption of the cafeteria food.

"It's where you go out into the woods or the mountains and spend the night there. It's really fun," Yumi said.

"I know what it is. I'll go!" Aelita said, smiling.

"You all can go, I'll stay here," Jeremy said simply, taking a bite from his piece of bread.

"Why? You're going to miss out," Ulrich said.

"I just would rather be here than out there."

"You're going, Jeremy, if I'm going," Aelita said.

"Then you aren't going to go," Jeremy said, glancing at her.

"But I want to go!"

"Then that's your problem. I'm not going."

"But it'll be fuuunnn!" Odd pleaded, nudging him. "We can even do some Supernatural shit beforehand!"

"Oh, that TOTALLY makes me want to go NOW." Jeremy rolled his eyes, taking another drink from his milk carton.

_**Later…..**_

"Jeerreemmyy!" Aelita called in a sing-song voice as she skipped down the boys' dorm hallway to the said boy's room. She opened the door and smiled. "Are you ready to go camping?"

"NO," the blonde responded firmly, turning around in his computer chair.

"Good, none of the rest of us are either. Ulrich and Odd want to see us in the boys bathroom."

"….They want you to go into the boys' bathroom?"

"I guess. C'mon, let's go."

Aelita and Jeremy traveled down the hall at a steady pace. Jeremy was a little reluctant to go in, but Odd, Ulrich and Aelita shoved him inside. When they had shut the door, Ulrich turned off the lights. A match flared and two candles were lit. Jeremy and Aelita raised a brow.

"What's with the candles?" Jeremy asked, raising a lazy finger.

"I told you we were gunna do some supernatural shit beforehand," Odd said, handing Aelita the second candle. The door opened, something black slipped in and the door closed. Aelita held up the candle.

"Sorry I'm late, did I miss anything?" Yumi's voice answered.

"Nope. We were just about to start," Ulrich responded.

"Have fun!" Jeremy said in a false happy way, turning to leave. Odd snagged the back of Jeremy's blue collar dress shirt and pulled him back.

"Not so fast, Einstein. You're going to stay in here, even if you don't help us," he responded, narrowing his eyes. Ulrich turned a key, and the door locked. Jeremy arched his brows and did something he rarely did: Raise his middle finger.

"Jeremy! We're only trying to have fun," Aelita said, flicking her friend in the side of the head. Jeremy rubbed the side of his head and sighed.

"Alright fine. But I'm not promising I'll go camping," he said, crossing his arms. "Now what are we supposed to be doing?"

"We're going to do 'Bloody Mary'. It's one of the simplest ways to contact the supernatural," Yumi said with a smile. Jeremy gulped and pushed his brows inward.

"Don't you guys remember Charlie Shatton?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" Ulrich asked.

"He lost both his eyes by doing Bloody Mary."

"Doing this can… hurt you!" Aelita asked loudly, starting to freak out.

"Shh! And only if your stupid enough to just stand there," Odd said, turning and walking over to the sinks with his candle. "Besides, it usually doesn't work." He set the candle down and motioned for the others to come over. They walked over, Aelita setting her candle down as well. They huddled in a group and stared at their reflections in the low, flickering light.

"What do we do?" Aelita asked curiously.

"We stare into the mirror and say 'Bloody Mary' three times in unison," Ulrich said. He gave them each a look, as if to ask if they were ready. The friends nodded.

"Bloody Mary," They chanted. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary!"

Nothing happened.

"Well, it didn't work. Let's go," Jeremy said quickly, turning to leave once more.

"Shut up you fraidy cat, and get your ass back here!" Yumi commanded in a whisper, yanking her friend back into the huddle by his ear. Jeremy grumbled and looked into the mirror. They heard a lock click, and the door opened. Light flooded the bathroom and a large silhouette stood in the reflection. The friends screamed, the candles blowing out. The figure reached over and flicked the light on.

"Phew. It's only Jim," Odd breathed, putting a hand to his fast-beating heart.

"What's going on in here? Stones, Ishiyama, get out of the boys bathroom this instant!" Jim commanded, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. The friends exchanged glances and small wave of nervous yet silly laughter before all five of them left.

_**Still Later….**_

"Everyone packed?" Yumi asked, pulling a heavy backpack onto her back. Her friends, excluding Jeremy, were in Odd and Ulrich's room. Ulrich and Odd pulled on equally large backpacks and nodded. The door opened and sent everyone's gaze in it's direction. A rather grumpy looking Jeremy stood in the doorway, sloughed over farther than usual. He had a messenger bag over one shoulder and a sleeping bag and pillow over the other. He blinked, pushed his glasses father up on the bridge of his nose, and hooked a thumb around one of the straps.

"Can we just get this night over with?" he asked in a whine. His friends smiled and they all left the room, Aelita looking quite proud.

"Decided to take me up on my offer, eh?" she asked Jeremy with a grin.

"What offer?" Odd butted in, forcing himself between the two. "And Jeremy, aren't you going to need a tent?"

"I told Jeremy if he came he could sleep in my tent with me, and that he doesn't have to take part in anything we do to contact the supernatural," Aelita said, still smiling. She leaned over and added in a whisper, "I also promised to give him a kiss afterward, but you know Jeremy and me kissing him." Odd snickered.

"Yeah, but I bet that's why he accepted," he joked, grinning at his male friend with his trademark goofy smile. Jeremy turned a light shade of pink and kept his focus on his toes while the others laughed.

_**Later AGAIN…..**_

"Ulrich, can you help me pitch this damn tent?" Odd asked, struggling to get untangled from his tent. Ulrich, who had pretty much taken a minute to pitch his tent, stood up and began to untangle his friend.

"Sure; and you need to do something about your swearing problem," he said, tying a rope to a wooden stake.

"Why? Does it bother you?" Odd asked unsympathetically, taking his place on the ground.

"Only slightly."

Odd snickered and looked over at his other three friends. "How's the fire coming?"

"Great!" Aelita said, pulling her hands away from the pile of wood as it sparked. The wood crackled and illuminated the dark woods.

"C'mon Jeremy; we're in the woods. Get off your laptop!" Yumi said, hovering over her friend and his laptop.

"Yeah! Besides, I brought a Ouija Board!" Odd said, pulling the said board out of his large backpack and waving it around. Jeremy looked up form the screen and pushed his brows inward.

"Odd, don't you know that Ouija Boards can allow malevolent spirits access to the human world?" he asked. Odd just blinked, looking quite confused.

"He's saying it's dangerous, Odd," Ulrich said, pushing the blonde and purple haired teen over.

"Bla bla bla, and so was doing Bloody Mary. But we're all still here, aren't we? It cost one hell of a fortune to get this damn thing, so you all better come and play," Odd commanded, unfolding the board and setting it in front of him. The two girls flocked to the board and sat down, and Jeremy remained in his seat.

"No thank you," he said, pushing his glasses up before typing again.

"Fine. Be a party pooper. See if I care."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and closed the lid. He stood up, put the strap connected to his laptop over his shoulder, and started for a tree.

"Where are you going?" Ulrich asked.

"To higher ground," Jeremy responded with a smile. "I'd rather be out of the line of fire when you all run away from that board." This was where all those Gymnastics lessons he took when Xana escaped from the supercomputer paid off. He jumped, grabbing onto a low hanging branch. After getting a tight grip, he swung his body up and over the branch, although his hands never left the bark. He set his feet onto the wood and jumped to a higher branch. He flipped his body once more before strattling the branch and resting against the trunk. He smiled down at his friends and lifted a hand in a one-shoulder shrug. Odd rolled his eyes, then turned his attention back to the Ouija Board.

"So, who wants to go first?" Yumi asked

"I will!" Aelita offered, raising her hand. She reached down and placed two fingers lightly on the planchette, which was located in the center of the board. "Do any of you spirits consider my friends and I unwelcome guests?" The four stared as an unknown force moved Aelita's hand and the planchette towards the word on the right, No. They sighed in relief, but the planchette continued to move. It went up to the letters at the top, and began to spell out something. Yumi read off the sentence after writing down the letters.

"'Although we don't like people in our tree'," she read, looking up at her friends. The sent each other glances. "But we're not in a tree."

"Oh shoot!" Jeremy's voice drifted from above them. "My laptop just died!"

"But Jeremy is," Ulrich said, blinking.

"Hey! Einstein! You better get your ass outta that tree!" Odd called.

"Why? Are the spirits going to attack me and rip my heart out from sitting in it?" Jeremy asked, mocking leaking through his words.

"Well, they might!"

"Very funny, Odd. I'm staying right here."

Aelita left her fingers on the planchette and decided to ask another question. "Will you hurt Jeremy if he doesn't leave your tree?" The four stared once more as the force moved Aelita's hand and the planchette to spell out the word 'Maybe'.

All heads turned at Jeremy yelling. He hit a tree branch on his way down and landed on his stomach, his Laptop smacking safely onto his back. He groaned and lifted himself with his hands. "Ouch…"

"Haha! I warned you, but did you listen? Nope!" Odd chortled, pointing at his friend. Jeremy picked his glasses up and put them back on his face before getting up and hobbling over to the board. He growled and pushed Aelita's hand off the planchette. He replaced her fingers with his own.

"Will you please kill Odd for me?" he snarled. The planchette and his hand were pushed along and stopped on the word 'No'. The others laughed; Jeremy grumbled. He picked his laptop off the ground and went to sit on the opposite side of the fire. Yumi took her turn using the Ouija Board and Jeremy began to eat all the marshmallows. Eventually, after everyone had a turn, they moved the planchette to the word 'Goodbye', and folded the board back up.

"Any more things we can do to make contact with spirits?" Aelita asked curiously, putting a golden-brown marshmallow onto a graham cracker.

"What about Past-Life Regression?" Yumi suggested.

"You mean like hypnosis?" Ulrich asked, brushing crumbs from his fingers.

"Yeah. Maybe we can find something out about our past lives."

"This one at least sounds like fun," Jeremy said, glancing at Odd. "Does any one have anything we can use?"

"I brought a pendulum and a manual," Yumi said, pulling the said objects out of her backpack.

"May I go first?"

Silence….

"Jeremy, you want to do something like this?" Aelita asked. Jeremy shrugged.

"Sure. This one isn't dangerous."

"Well, ok then," Yumi said, opening the manual. Jeremy sat down next to her and Yumi turned to the side. **(A/N: I have no idea if this is how you're supposed to do this, I'm just guessing. Don't yell at me.)** She held the pendulum at Jeremy's eye height, then looked at the manual. "Ok Jeremy, keep your eyes on the pendulum, no matter how fast it moves."

"Ok," Jeremy responded, locking his eyes on the purple jade circle.

"Hrn…. Ok…" Yumi muttered, scanning the book. She began to swing the pendulum slowly, then let it swing freely without her control. "Great spirits of this earth; access this boy's mind and spiral him into his past years of forgotten life." Three of her friends gave her a funny look and Yumi just shrugged. The pendulum began to spin as it rocked back and forth. The side to side motion sped up without Yumi's help, and she squealed.

"What? What's happening?" Ulrich asked, trying to read over her shoulder.

"It's working!" she exclaimed, watching as Jeremy's face twisted into a completely blank stare. A wave of cold rushed over the campsite for a moment or two, then everything returned to normal. Jeremy grinned and began talking.

"¿Usted ha visto siempre una espada como esto? ¡Ululación! No puedo creer que es tan robusta. Apenas la cosa para mi trabajo actual. Hay algún bandido hacia fuera allí por el nombre es Juaquin Murieta de el cual tengo que tomar cuidado," he said, putting a fist across his chest. The four others exchanged glances, and Aelita snickered.

"Is he speaking Spanish?" Odd asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah," Ulrich said. "I know he knows English, but I didn't know he knew Spanish too."

"He doesn't," Aelita stated, looking at her friend.

"This is weird, I'm going to stop it," Yumi said, pulling the pendulum into her fist. She muttered another incantation and Jeremy sat back down like nothing happened. The cold wave brushed over them again, and disappeared as quickly as it came. Jeremy blinked a couple of times and looked around at the teens.

"So, what the hell were you?" Odd asked sternly.

"Javier Rodriguez," the blonde said. "A Mexican hit-man for the American government during the gold rush in the United States."

"Ok, that's creepy," Ulrich responded boredly.

"Anyone else?" Yumi asked.

"Psh, no thank you. That was too weird for me," Odd said, waving a hand.

"Oh, and a Ouija Board ISN'T weird?" Aelita asked.

"No; of course not."

"Well, any other ways to contact the dead?" Yumi asked, looking at her friends.

"Why do you guys WANT to contact the dead?" Jeremy asked, picking up a marshmallow.

"It's fun," Ulrich responded, leaning back on his hands.

"Damn straight. And remember, you can leave at anytime if you want to, scaredy Cat," Odd said, crossing his arms.

"Angering Spirits IS NOT fun, Odd, it's stupid," Jeremy said sternly, shoving the marshmallow onto a thick wire stick.

**MORE laterness…..**

"And she was never heard of again," Aelita growled creepily from one side of the campfire. Ulrich and Odd were clinging to each other on another side of the fire while Jeremy was practically attached to Yumi's head on the other.

"W-Where did you hear THAT?" Ulrich asked, letting go of Odd's shirt. "That was hella scary!"

"Daddy," Aelita responded happily, smiling at her friends.

"FRANZ told you that? What kind of father tells their daughter a story like THAT?" Jeremy asked as he was shoved from Yumi's head. The conversation was interrupted by a shrill scream, followed by a wolf howl.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Odd yelled, whirling around.

"I-It was just probably our imagination. At least it better have been," Jeremy stuttered, peeking out from behind Yumi's shoulder.

"Get out from behind me you big baby! You're 15 for god's sake!" Yumi yelled, turning around and shoving Jeremy away from her. The blonde haired boy tumbled on the dirt and blinked up at the sky. His face got completely terrified, and with a squeal lunged for his and Aelita's tent. He scrambled inside and peeked his head out of the two pieces of material that formed the entrance.

"What is it, Jeremy?" Aelita asked like she was talking to a five year old. Jeremy just point up at the sky. The four still around the fire looked up and gasped.

"'The fuck?" Odd asked, staring.

"You don't need a swear word in every sentence, Odd!" Ulrich said loudly, smacking his friend in the side of the head. With a loud thump and a cloud of dust, a boy and a girl hit the floor where Jeremy had been lying.

The boy had skater-style black hair, a long black shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, and torn baggy pants. Chains encircled his body and his right arm.

The girl had long black hair in two low pigtails with dark blue streaks in it, a skin tight lavender shirt with a heart on it that just showed her stomach, a mini shirt of matching color and skin tight sky blue capris. Both had pointed and furry/flaming ears.

"Cyric, you ass! Like, look what you totally did this time!" The female teen yelled, jumping to her feet and pointing at the male teen below her. Cyric stood up calmly and narrowed his bright purple eyes at the female.

"All you've done is whine, Suna, can't you SHUT UP!" he yelled, baring large fangs. Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Yumi jumped into a huddle on Odd and Ulrich's side of the fire while Jeremy watched from the tent. They jumped when Cyric slapped Suna across the cheek. Suna gasped and put a hand to her cheek; she then growled and showed off her slightly shorter fangs. Cyric snorted and turned away, slowly walking away from the campsite. Suna snarled and in a wave of swirling back smoke, turned into a pitch back and dark blue wolf. Only… Her fur seemed to flicker off in black flames and her bright yellow eyes stood out.

"GET YOUR ASS LIKE, BACK HERE AND TOTALLY SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" She yelled, pouncing after the male, sending him face first into the dirt. "You should totally be glad that like, Mace isn't here. He'd so totally kick you out of the like, sky."

"Your damn cousin is already going to kill me for going near you, might as well leave it there," Cyric snarled, morphing into a wolf almost identical to the one on his back.. He waited a moment before throwing her off and running quickly into the shadows in the trees. Suna yelped before getting back on her feet and chasing after him.

Complete and total silence fell over the five friends.

"So why do they get to swear and I don't?" Odd asked, pointing lazily.

"Shut up Odd," Ulrich said sternly, narrowing his eyes at his male friend.

**YAY MORE LATERNESS.**

"I think all these stories and supernatural stuff has just gotten to our heads," Yumi said a little later as they sat around the fire again.

"Probably. Maybe we should go get some sleep," Jeremy suggested, finishing his 4th S'more.

"That sounds like a good idea. It's getting late and I'm tired," Ulrich agreed, yawning.

"Alright then; I guess that settles it," Yumi said, getting up and kissing Ulrich on the cheek. "Good night you guys."

"Good night Yumi," the four chimed, getting to their feet as well. They headed for their tents. Ulrich dosed the fire and entered his tent. Before Odd entered his he turned around and faced Jeremy and Aelita.

"Control yourself, ok Einstein? We wouldn't want you do anything that might get you in trouble," he snickered with a wink. Jeremy turned red and pretended to slap Odd. Aelita snickered and ducked inside the tent.

A few moments later Odd's voice could be heard from his tent. "Ya know what? This Supernatural crap sucks."

"ODD!" Ulrich yelled.

"What! I didn't swear this time! Sheesh!"

"Just shut up and sleep!"

"Fine fine."

…………

".. Does anyone have any water?"

"ODD! GO TO SLEEP!" Everyone yelled from their tents.

"Alright alright! I was just wondering, damn.."

**4 In the morning….**

Odd sat bolt upright in his tent. He was drenched in a cold sweat and his face was red. The sound of twigs snapping outside the confines of his make-shift fabric house nearly sent him through the top of it. He wiped his forehead and stared at the entrance to the tent. Two large wolf shadows drifted across it and Odd pulled the sleeping bag closer to him. They stopped and sniffed the air; one looked to give off smoke. The smoke silhouette encircled one of the wolf's, and it was morphed to be the silhouette of a teenage girl. The same thing happened to the other, but this one's gender looked unidentifiable. Small whispers made Odd jump again; he dared not to look outside. He began to convince himself it was just his mind playing tricks.

After a moment or two of whispering the two figures floated upwards. A puff of smoke covered them, and all was silent once more. He sat, shivering form cold and fright, until the first stray rays of the sun hit the entrance to his tent.

**Morning.**

"Odd, you awake?"

Odd blinked and let out a held breath when Ulrich peeked his head in. Odd's eyes were large and red, and a damp spot sat on the front of his PJ shirt.

"Damn Odd, you look like you spent the night staring at a Basilisk or something," Aelita said, looking into the tent form the other side of Ulrich.

"I.. Didn't sleep well.." Odd stuttered, wiping his forehead.

"_I_ slept perfectly well," Jeremy bragged annoyingly, his head appearing above Aelita's.

"Yea.. After I hit you 5 times with your pillow," Aelita said blandly, glancing up at her friend.

"The details are HIGHLY UMIMPORTANT," Jeremy said with a trance amount of temper. Ulrich and Aelita snickered.

"Better get out of bed or you're going to miss breakfast," Ulrich told Odd, his head disappearing just afterwards. Odd jumped out of bed and nearly knocked Aelita and Jeremy over on his way out. The huge smile on his face disappeared at the sight of his plate.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, pointing down at the substance. Yumi looked over after putting a perfectly golden brown pancake on her own plate. She snorted and picked up his plate.

"A sad attempt at bacon, sausage and eggs."

"It's like, black and liquidy. That's fuckin' disgusting."

"Tell me about it." Yumi tossed the 'food' into the bushes and handed her friend her plate. "You can have it. I already had one."

"Thanks Yumi!"

**Mid-Morning.**

"So, were you glad you came, Jeremy?" Ulrich asked as the five walked back to school.

"I have to admit, it was pretty exhilarating," Jeremy confessed, smiling at his friends. "I've truthfully never done that before."

"Have you gotten your kiss from Ai yet?" Odd asked with a wide grin. "Been waitin' for that, I bet."

"I didn't come because Aelita said she was gunna kiss me, Odd, I came because I wanted to."

"Sure you did."

"To answer your question; No, he hasn't," Aelita interjected. She quickly jumped in front of Jeremy and planted her lips on his. After a moment they detached, and Jeremy fell over, completely red. Aelita giggled. "But now he has!"

"Ok, you grab his legs," Odd instructed Ulrich. "I'll grab his arms."

**How'd you like it? It was kinda long, I know, but it's helped me a little with my Writer's block. It's not gone all the way, but it still helped. Anyway, R&R, Flames accepted.**


End file.
